She Heard
by Double2001
Summary: After all things she has done, she replayed all memories inside her head.


She heard running horses. Running through the wet forest. She could hear the drizzle. Playing a melancholy song, along with the running horses.

She heard a steady, commanding voice. She remembers, the time in the training corps. That time when she heard two stupid stubborn boys fought. And she heard the idiot potato girl crawling to a stoic-faced girl that has scarlet scarf around her neck.

She heard a bald silly boy laughed, when he beaten the stubborn horse-faced boy. And the idiot potato girl laughed too. She heard that, all of them laughed. And the horse-faced boy, scoffed. She heard all.

She heard the stubborn brunet, which always followed by the stoic-faced girl with scarlet scarf around her neck. She heard him. Yelled angrily at the huge muscle-covered strange creature. She heard he shocked, when that strange creature disappeared.

She heard cry. When stupid people sacrificed for their beloved one. She heard all screams. When the sacrificed eaten by naked strange creature. She joined the game, and she heard all sadness. She heard all dumb courageous soldiers voices.

She heard the unbelievable intelligent coconut head spat out his intelligence. She heard him, confidently told his plan that somehow arranged so fast in his head. She heard relief sighs, when they succeed.

She heard cheers, when everybody happy for a reason that weirdly made them happy. When they got back their awful wrecked town from some stupid naked strange creature.

She heard terrified gasp. When the stubborn brunet could transforms into that stupid naked strange creature.

She heard another steady voice. Told her comrades a scary fact. Scaring almost all of her comrades. She heard footsteps. She heard confuse. She swept along by the footsteps.

She heard the stubborn horse face argued with the silly bald boy. She heard the intelligent coconut head joined them. She heard him, calling out her name. Asked her opinion.

"Would you die if people ask you to?" She heard her own voice.

She heard another unbelievable statement from the unbelievable intelligent coconut head.

"You're actually a quite nice person, aren't you?" She heard his hesitant voice. She felt doubt. But she just could shut her mouth.

She heard a bitch voice. Laughed at her for an excuse that she herself didn't understand. She heard, she saw, another stubborn boy. That dreamed like he would live forever. That knelt down under the name of justice.

She heard gasps again. Outside. Where the strange creatures ran, and lived. She heard running horses. She heard shoot gun. She saw smoke. She heard her own thump when she was running. She tried to find the stubborn brunet.

She saw the humanity strongest soldier. She saw the legendary perfect eyebrow leader. She saw mad four-eyed brunette. She saw good people, but she won't be with them.

She heard screams, cries, sadness, all things that made people felt terrified for living in this world.

She lost her mind, she had to finished her mission.

She had to.

She awakened. In fear. Under the soft sunlight that made her monster alive.

And she heard the same scoffs. When the one who sacrificed for humanity lost, again. She knew it all. These people all are stupid. How come they didn't say thanks, to everyone that sacrificed with their soul to keep them safe? Stupid, still the same, stupid.

She heard the coconut head called her. She heard him, begged for her to help him –help them. All the almost-failed soldiers. She drowned in doubt.

"Do you think I'm a good person?"

She always wants to be a good person. But she knew, it's all waste. Even if she could be as goddess as that petite short blonde. It's all waste. At least she'll die, and they, those people she'd helped, they'll die too. She could sacrifice, but at the end, it's all just a forgotten kindness.

But she wanted to know how it felt to be a good person.

She heard again, pathetic cry in her heart. Disappointment. Bleeding in her blood. She could explode, right at that time. And when she couldn't hold back all her disappointment, she had to let go her monster, and accomplished the responsible she has kept for so long.

"I'm hurt,"

And right after that, she only could face black and red. Blood and darkness. Spun around her mind. She didn't care anything anymore. She just wanted to see freedom outside this cage. She didn't care.

And she knew she could do that. Memory of her father came along her head. "Forgive me,"

But she realized, sometimes apology won't finish problems.

And her selfishness boiled into its limit. She wanted to rest by herself. Deny her responsibility. She has felt the pain too much.

"This world is cruel," and she has to agreed at the stoic-faced girl that has scarlet scarf around her neck's statement.

She trapped her pain, her memory, her soul, so hard inside the hardest thing human ever known. It was fair, since she has been hurt so hard. It was fair.

Again, all pictures replayed in her memory. The brunet, the potato girl, the stoic-faced girl, the coconut head, the silly bald, the psycho girl, the goddess, the pigtails, and their screams. She remembered.

And once a person hates her, she knew it wouldn't last.

This is just her, Annie Leonhardt.


End file.
